Your Guardian Angel
by rubberducky13
Summary: Set of 4 drabbles using the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Yeah, ultra late reaction. So sue me.
1. Smile

When I see your smile

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Ichigo rarely sees her real smile. True, she smiles often, but these were noticeably fake. He'd seen her angry, disappointed, tired, thoughtful, even scared, but almost never truly happy. It was why, when she finally awarded him with one of her true smiles, Ichigo's only coherent thought was "I'd do anything just to see that smile again, even if it kills me. Anything, just to see her smile at me."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**AN: Yoh, minna-san! Another work due to procrastination! Hooray! T.T Anyway, this will be a set of 4 drabbles, revolving around the song "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Yeah, I know, talk about late reaction but, oh well, I work that way. =P**

**Well then, thanks for reading! Please review! Cheerios! ^^**


	2. I Will

**I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first one… Stupidity…**

**Disclaimer: I'm the one owning Bleach if ever Matsumoto's flat-chested.**

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Hitsugaya Toushirou grew fast. Not just physically, but also mentally and emotionally. That was why, when he felt butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw or felt her, he knew instantly what he was feeling. But he also knew that she was waiting for someone, someone who was never going to come back. He then promised to himself that he will be more than enough for her and that she will see that.

"I'll make you happy. I'll never make you sad or hurt you or leave you. I'll do all I can to make you forget about him. I'll be the one."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**AN: Another drabble finished! 2 more to go! Thanks for reading and please review! ^^**


	3. Stay

**Disclaimer: insert disclaimer here (too lazy to type it out… -_-")**

_You're my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

Uruhara didn't like those sleepless nights of waiting. He didn't like the feeling of helplessness and wondering. Worst of all, he didn't like the fear. Fear of losing her. She was everything to him and he had an inkling that she knew. But still, she comes and goes whenever it suited her taste. And every time she goes out of the door, someone hidden will feel his heart clench painfully and will whisper the words.

"I'll never leave you but please… Come back… To me… "

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**AN: Yes, I know. I take too long to update. But… School stuff? X_X**

**Review Please!**


	4. Toy

**Disclaimer:… yeah.**

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for the thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

Uryuu knew she was only using him, albeit unconsciously. As replacement, as shield, as playdoll. No, she was too kind for the last one, but still… Since she cannot have what she truly wants, she looks for a replacement. But he didn't mind. He didn't mind being her toy, as long as she's happy. And if she's happy, Uryuu can blissfully ignore the pain from his heart breaking further into smaller pieces. As long as she's happy, he'll be okay.

"Use me. I don't care if you treat me as trash. As long as you're happy… As long as I can make you happy, I don't care even if I die."

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

**AN: IT'S FINISHED!!! Yosh! Thanks for everyone who read this, especially those who reviewed. I know that I'm still in dire need of improvement. Be assured, I'll try my best to improve. Domo arigatou, minna-san! ^^**


End file.
